


Take me, Have me, I'm yours

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: When The Time Is Right [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: #Smut, #fluff, A little jealousy aftermath, AU, Bar!owner Blaine, Klaine, M/M, One Shot-number1, When The Time Is Right, older!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine aren't really the jealous types...really!<br/>When The Time Is Right first one-shot-based off the following prompt;<br/>~VoyageAsia-the little bit of jealous!Blaine when a guy hit on Kurt in the bar - so delicious. If you want a prompt for a one-shot, it should be the *amazing* sex they have afterwards ;)~ </p><p>Set immediately after Blaine follows Kurt into his office in Chapter 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me, Have me, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like?.. I’d love to know ;)   
> Warnings; for heavy Smut

“Hmm how much time?”

 

The previous comment that Kurt had made, had obviously been stated meaning that they had a supposed lifetime together, to prove exactly who the luckier half of the couple was. However as Kurt’s fingers dug into Blaine’s scalp, tugging him into him, lips pressing and brushing closer and harder, it may have became all too clear which way the playful conversation was being directed in. 

 

“You’re the boss, what can you spare me?”

 

Everything, Blaine would give him everything, all of his minutes and hours and days, within reason. He looked around his office helplessly, he didn’t know why, didn’t know what it would accomplish, his eyes dropped to the security camera screens behind Kurt’s shoulder, the bar was quietening now, the ladies at lunch and the business type ‘don’t tell my wife I’ve had a beer and burger’ men were leaving for the afternoon, Blaine wouldn’t be missed for Twenty-Thirty-Sixty minutes would he?

 

In the brief silent pause Kurt had taken the opportunity to duck down and suck lightly at the space between Blaine’s earlobe and neck, his nose nuzzled into the soft short hairs at his nape and his breath blew warm and teasing. His finger’s tickled their way around Blaine’s collar, pulled and loosened his simple black and grey stripy tie and looped the first button through the hole, all the while his tongue relentless and his teeth, gently, teasingly, grazed the surface of his skin. 

 

Blaine bit his lip and sucked back most of his breathy moan, the walls were reasonably thick up here and the staff were all occupied downstairs anyway, nobody would hear anything and they were all aware of their jobs and what to do during quiet spells, but he was at work. But Kurt was also doing that thing with his teeth and bottom lip against a thick cord in his neck and making the most gorgeously indecent sounds whilst doing so, and it felt so good, so fucking good, like Kurt was showing him, he was telling him without words how he felt, what he needed, what he wanted, and that nobody could ever replace this, could ever replace him.  
Kurt’s fingers dug into Blaine’s shirt, almost scraping through to his chest and Blaine couldn’t hold back the grin that formed as he held Kurt tight in his arms, hands splaying warm and wide and gripping as they moved along his back and down, dipping under the waistline of his pants, Kurt was his, his, now and always.  
Kurt panted his name, low and breathy into his hairline, sucked at his earlobe and Blaine made a mental decision instantly, none of his staff usually bothered themselves to trudge up here and interrupt Blaine whilst he was busy by knocking on his office door, if there was anything urgent and they needed him desperately, they’d call up. 

 

“K-kurt you’re, you are, sweetheart I-”

 

A shrill ringing sound jolted Kurt upright with a start, flushed skin and pink full pouted lips as he looked behind him, almost glaring at the phone-set sitting on the desk, lighting up and flashing with the word ‘Bar’ scrolling along the notification screen.  
Blaine had to bite back his very non-humoured chuckle, shaking himself from his thoughts as he removed his hands up and out from Kurt’s trousers and reached behind him, his hands brushing against his arm and back whilst doing so and picked up the phone.

 

“Yep?” The words were almost gritted out but he tried his best to smile through it anyway, it wasn’t the kids downstairs fault, they were just doing their job, what he was paying them for, “Uh-huh, oh ok, sure, yeah no problem, I’ll be right down,” Kurt dropped his head to Blaine’s shoulder with a low groan before pulling Blaine’s tie back into place neatly and redoing his buttons, “no, don’t worry about, see ya in a minute-” Kurt kissed the underside of Blaine’s jaw with a slight huff, he understood, of course he did, Blaine was working, and technically Kurt was supposed to be doing the same, but this was just so raw and needy and glorious. He playfully pushed at Blaine’s shoulders, laughing, once he had placed the phone back down on the desk, just beside where Kurt was sitting, his fingers dancing over the swell of his ass and thighs and up to grasp firmly at his hips.

 

“Hey, cut it out, off you go, back to work-” Blaine planted a firm kiss to Kurt’s lips, cutting him off, it literally stole the breath from his lungs and the teasing words from his tongue and lasted maybe a second longer than it should have, he pulled back quiet and almost calculating and stared intently into Kurt’s eyes, his pupils dilating and iris’s darkening. Kurt’s stomach tightened and twisted pleasantly, Kurt always felt wanted by Blaine, always loved and longed for, he always looked at him like he was the only other person on earth that mattered, but never like this, not during the day, not in Blaine’s office, the blood in Kurt’s veins sang, pulsing with his heartbeat. 

 

Blaine nibbled at his bottom lip, tugged at it, pulling it into one last hard kiss before stepping back, literally pulling himself away, like he was fighting gravity and running a hand through his hair, uncaring about the state he left it, he silently moved towards the door and pulled it open an inch before blowing out a long breath and tugging at his pants, shifting them, this way and that. Kurt would have laughed upon realisation on what he was doing if it wasn’t for the heat pooling in his own belly and what his own crotch area was up to, something was up with Blaine, something odd yet good and oh so hot. Blaine spun around just before he left completely and pinned Kurt with another deep gaze, determination and desire shining so bright in those golden like orbs, like he could see right through to Kurt’s very soul, he had a slight blush to his cheeks and the very beginnings of his boyish smirk hiding at the corners of his pink, kiss swollen lips.

 

“I’ll be home earlier tonight, by Seven tops, be there!” He winked, blew a quick kiss and then he was gone, the door clicking shut and leaving Kurt perched on his office desk literally panting, flustered and flushed and reaching up to pull at the collar of his shirt. It was a command, a claim staked, a statement stemmed from utter undeniable truth and clarity and laced with conviction, like I would be anywhere else, and his entire body thrummed with anticipation and excitement.

 

*

 

Kurt spent the next few hours up in the apartment busying himself with chores, cooking dinner ready to be reheated, he may have had a cold shower in that time and mostly just contemplating the events from earlier, remembering, savouring the tingle in his skin and on his lips. After Blaine had left his office he gave himself a few minutes to compose himself, he watched Blaine on the security screens come out from the staff quarters and head towards the bar where one of his wait staff was busy dealing with what looked to be an awkward customer, holding out a menu pointing to something furiously. Within seconds the customer was literally eating out of Blaine’s palm, lapping up his friendly charm and breath taking smile and headed off happily back to their table. Kurt laughed out loud, shaking his head and blushing at nothing when Blaine went into the store room out the back and whilst doing so looked up to the security camera hidden away in the corner and gave a quick, subtle wink. 

 

Now at a little after Six Kurt sat at the desk in the newly created and much loved ‘hang out’ room, laptop open with his legs up, feet resting on the edge of the desk and sucking a pen between his lips. Though work, or what work he should have been doing, was far from his mind, he thought back to Blaine and the little girl, and the butterflies danced frightfully wonderful in his stomach, he remembered that weird guy randomly trying to hit on him and then Blai-oh, oh, Blaine wasn’t jealous, he couldn’t be, could he?

 

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Kurt failed to register the sounds of the front door opening and closing quietly, failed to register the clatter of Blaine’s shoes hitting the wall as he hastily kicked them off and walking through the apartment peering into each doorway to find him. It wasn’t until Blaine’s lips softly brushed against his temple and his arms wrapped tight around his shoulders that Kurt snapped back to reality a little bewildered. 

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Blaine smiled against his skin, placed another soft kiss there then spun Kurt around in his wheelie chair causing him to giggle before tugging him up by his hands and pulled him upright and close with no space between them, his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist. 

 

“I made dinner, I used the chicken from-” Blaine ducked his head into the dip of Kurt’s collarbone humming some form of response and nosing and sucking lightly, Kurt had changed from his work clothes into a light pair of loose jeans and a simple comfy shirt only buttoned up until a milky wedge of chest peeked through, perfect for Blaine’s fingers and tongue to glide through and get at what they wanted.  
“Bl-aine?” Blaine hummed again and Kurt could feel the toothy grin against his skin, “you, you uh, you know earlier, down stairs when you seen that guy-” Blaine’s head bobbed back up to eye level, his eyes were a little hooded and cheeks flushed and a devilish cheeky smirk settled on his lips, he looked halfway between embarrassed and dare he say a little possessive.

 

Kurt couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across his face, “Blaine?” Blaine kissed the corner of his lips, tongue peeking out a little, “Blaine you, you weren’t, you’re not-” Blaine kissed his chin and cheekbone and nose and back to his lips again, hopelessly trying to deter, “honey you know that you have no need to be jea-”

 

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips tight, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into his sides as he pulled away from his lips with a wet smack, licking over his own bottom lip and looking at Kurt so deeply, their noses only a brush away, “I know, I’m not, really I’m not that type that of person-”

 

“I didn’t think you were-”

 

“I’m not, and I’m not possessive or anything, god Kurt I know you’re not- I’d never objectify you, not in a bad way, but it’s just that, it’s you, you’re you, and I love you so much that it scares me sometimes and-”

 

“And I’m yours-” Kurt supplied simply, it was a statement, a matter of fact, heat and truth and utter surety dripped from the three words, his fingers crawled up Blaine’s chest, up around his neck, scratching lightly at his stubble, he giggled and swiped a finger tip over Blaine’s bottom lip where it suddenly gaped open, his face an adorable mix of shock and awe and smugly proud. “I get it, I do, I understand,” Blaine bit and sucked at the finger still resting on his lip until Kurt withdrew it to rest on his cheek. “I know how it feels, we trust each other, we have nothing to worry about when it comes to others, ever, but it’s ok to say that, that I’m yours Blaine, I am, for as long as you’ll have me remember?” 

 

Blaine captured Kurt’s lips with his own instantly, kissing and kissing, hard and fast, each brush and slide laced with limitless love and deep routed want, he started backing them out of the room as Kurt huffed short ragged breaths into each kiss. Moans and groans echoed throughout the room and out into the hallway, Kurt ripped his mouth away to lick at Blaine’s jaw as his fingers worked furiously at the buttons of his polo and swiping the tie clean from his neck in one slick movement. 

 

By the time they made it into their bedroom only the next door down the hall, Kurt was down to his white tank top, his jeans half way down his thighs and underwear hanging gloriously low. Blaine’s black Capri work pants were lying somewhere out in the hallway and shirt swung wide open and dangled from one shoulder exposing his broad dark spattered chest as Kurt pushed him back against the far wall, tugging the shirt from his body completely and shucking the denim from his own legs, all the while their mouths still firmly attached to somewhere belonging to the other. 

 

As Blaine’s back and head lightly hit the wall behind him he made a throaty sound so deep and dirty and suspiciously like an actual growl that the sound went straight to Kurt’s groin causing him to pant wet and hot into Blaine’s mouth as he lifted his arms to let Blaine peel the tank top from his body.  
Blaine ducked down, his lips and tongue following his hands, kissing every stretch of pale smooth skin uncovered as he started to move Kurt backwards to the bed, but just as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and Blaine could push him back and down onto the bed, Kurt spun around pushing at Blaine’s shoulders until he hit the mattress and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, he pulled Blaine’s boxers swiftly down from his thighs in one fluid motion and on to the floor as they crawled together to the centre of the bed. 

 

Kurt lifted his hips just enough to let Blaine’s hands cup his ass and peel the waistline of his boxer-briefs down and over, Kurt shivered as Blaine’s fingers delicately tickled the smooth skin of each cheek as he pushed the fabric lower until Kurt took over and pulled them off of his legs with practised speed and precision. Kurt leaned forward to pull the bottle of lube from underneath the pillow, where he’d hidden it earlier knowing it would be needed sooner rather than later, but Blaine wasted no time in taking Kurt in his fist, hot and tight, gripping so slow and so gentle that it almost ached, the friction was dry and perfect, welcomed with the current mutual mood and atmosphere. 

 

This was something like none other before, yes they had experienced each other in the utmost dirtiest and loving throes of passion, and in all ways, but this was like there was a point to prove between them, not in a bad way, a way that was just for them private and oh so specially intimate, a way that said, there will be nobody but you. 

 

Blaine continued to stroke Kurt in one hand and tease the swell of his ass with his other, with a dirty smug grin and hooded burning golden eyes, as Kurt keened above him, holding the lube bottle tight and grinding his hips against Blaine’s bare thighs. Their cocks were flushed and hard, aching and leaking and so ready, Blaine let go of Kurt to pull him down by the shoulders, their lips meeting in a messy kiss of mostly teeth and tongue as they arched into each others mouths, their erections bobbed and brushed together lightly causing simultaneous echoes of blissful cries and choked off shouts to fill the small musky space between them. 

 

Kurt let his tongue trail down Blaine’s chin and jaw and neck, he bit at his collar bone, sucked at his sternum, the fingers of his free hand tickling in the trail of soft dark chest hair on his path, before closing his lips around a pert nipple, causing Blaine to arch and lift his hips, almost hissing in undeniable pleasure, his fingers curling through Kurt’s shower soft hair.  
Kurt’s breath was hot and ragged as he whispered around the sensitive bud, “let me show you honey,” 

 

He moved to the other nipple, grinning as Blaine writhed and whined beneath him, giving it just as much attention as the one before, he kissed and panted and spoke again, “let me show you how much that I’m yours,” His lips followed the trail of dark hair down to Blaine’s navel letting his tongue swirl around, his nose pressed firm into the warm skin and hair, “Gonna show you how much I understand,” 

 

He moved lower until his lips were softly brushing down the crease of Blaine’s inner thigh, he flicked open the cap of the bottle in his hand and squeezed it into his open palm, the tell tale sounds mixed with the cool wet substance that dribbled through Kurt’s fingers onto Blaine’s abdomen and thighs made him thrust up into the air, eyes rolling back in his head, he was already so far gone, so beautifully open and broken that Kurt could hardly stand it.  
Kurt grinned and nibbled at the meaty flesh, licked at the sensitive crease between his throbbing erection and his thigh, he resisted the urge to lick a long wet line from base to tip of Blaine’s cock, though he wanted to, god did he want to, but that could wait, he had plans for that for later.  
He couldn’t help but feel a little smug about the whole situation, hell he was elated, to have Blaine, his gorgeous Blaine so protective and beautifully fierce, and how it had somehow all turned around, now Blaine was breathless and wanton and glorious, sinfully gorgeous underneath him, all because of him, for him. 

 

He pulled back and shifted so that he was resting between Blaine’s spread legs, he pulled up his knees so that they were bent and out stretched and leaned down close once more, his breath ghosted over the skin of the back of Blaine’s thigh, “Gonna show you how much you are mine, Blaine,” He licked his lips, and unable to refrain he peeked out his tongue, allowing himself just one touch, just one taste, there, a place so raw and intimate and sensitive, a place just for him. His finger replaced his mouth almost instantly after Blaine cried out and pressed cool and firm to Blaine’s entrance, he rubbed in small circles, trailing liquid all around, teasing and inching until he finally pushed in to the knuckle.  
Blaine blew out a low juicy mutter under his breath, his fingers grasping and curling against the sheets at his sides while Kurt stretched him out good and slow, one finger became two, and two became three, and by the time Kurt crooked his third finger, just so, so that the tip brushed softly against the very sensitive bundle of nerves, Blaine arched up and off the mattress, his hands falling to Kurt’s shoulders and pulling him down.

 

“F-fuck baby, please, need you now p-please, oh god-” Kurt swallowed up Blaine’s choked off words with his mouth whilst he pulled his fingers out of Blaine with a slick slide and wiped the excess lube off onto his own throbbing erection, he grunted whilst he pulled at himself a couple of times and gasped when Blaine’s hand reached up out of nowhere and took over, starting to guide him lower and closer to his ass, “n-now, Kurt, jesus-” Kurt reached for the lube bottle that had dropped to the mattress beside their clammy bodies.

 

“Wait-wait, don’t you want any mo-” Blaine’s fist squeezed tight around him, cutting him off, before letting go abruptly and swiftly flopping over on his stomach, his knees drawing up against his chest and his hands resting under his chin. Kurt almost came there and then, Blaine had never been so wanting, so feral and god damned captivating, as he lay before Kurt, presenting himself, almost begging, so fucking beautiful. 

 

“Now, baby, god I need this so much, need you so much, fuck me Kurt, please-”  
Kurt swallowed thickly and wasted no time, he shuffled forward, coming up on his knees and guiding himself forward, cock in hand, leaking and pulsing, he placed one hand on Blaine’s waist, and pushed forward slowly but steady, he didn’t stop until he was at the hilt, his hips flush with Blaine’s ass, he stilled for a moment to catch his breath and rubbed his fingers against Blaine’s hip reassuringly. 

 

Blaine stirred beneath him, moaned deep and low in his chest, so much that Kurt could feel the vibration through his own skin, Blaine lifted his head just a fraction, his babbling had subsided, and now a soft pant, rasping against the sheets and in time with the rise and fall of his chest and back, Kurt couldn’t see his face or make out his features but he knew, he could feel, that Blaine was in some sort of state of bliss right now, so pliant and ready, so simply Kurt’s, “move baby, move, take me-”

 

And take him he did, Kurt smacked his lips on time with the harsh snap of his hips, he pulled back until he had almost pulled out completely and then slammed forward, repeating it again and again, over and over, until the slide between his cock and the inner-walls of Blaine’s ass, became soft and slick and Blaine’s fingers reached up and out to the pillow, clutching down into the fabric until his fingers faded a pinky-white. 

 

Kurt didn’t dare look down, he wasn’t going to last long, this wasn’t going to last long for either of them, both already so strung out, at another time this whole process before this moment, leading up to it and during, may have taken a bit longer, more detailed, they may even ambitiously try again a little while later, but now, right now, they only needed each other in the form of release, that slow building pressure, pooling deliciously in the very pit of their stomachs and shooting to their groins, aching and desperate. 

 

Kurt gripped at Blaine’s hips and pulled him back and up with every thrust forward, the slap of skin and bones and the harsh huffs of breath sharply becoming way too much, Blaine was sobbing almost beneath him, spitting out breathless curses and clenching his inner muscles knowingly, he was close, they both were.  
Quickly he pulled out earning a much too fabulous moan of protest from Blaine and flipped him over before sliding effortlessly back in, his cock colliding with Blaine’s prostate straight away.  
He needed to see him for this, needed to, he needed to see Blaine’s beautiful face, to touch, to taste, to kiss him as the dam broke and the heat coiled and spilled.  
Kurt pummelled in again and again, back and forth, quickening by the second, until it was too much, he dropped his body and pressed his lips to the damp of Blaine’s brow, “God Blai-honey, c-coming, I-I’m coming-” His voice was high and almost breathless as he continued the delicious onslaught, groaning with each swerve and grind of his hips, eyes clenched shut, lips pink and parted in utter ecstasy, filling Blaine up until he had no more left to give. 

 

He collapsed on top of Blaine, their chests warm and damp with sweat colliding and sliding as he felt a familiar rumble vibrate through his chest, he kissed Blaine’s head once and twice, trailing down to his nose and before Blaine could start to move his hips up and down, a sign, a plea, he slipped out from his body and slid down.

 

Blaine didn’t even have the time to register what was happening before Kurt pulled his still hard eager cock into his mouth, his lips parted and wet and tongue warm and slick as they slid up and down Blaine’s length tight and fast, “Shit, oh my-fuck, Kurt, coming-c-coming, shit-” there was no time, no time to react, no time to hold back, Blaine came, hard and hot down Kurt’s throat not minutes after and curled his fingers into Kurt’s hair whilst doing so, he pumped his hips up and down whilst he all but fucked Kurt’s throat, groaning with each drop as Kurt tightened his lips and swallowed with a satisfied hum.

 

They were flushed, hot and heavy and aching, Kurt finally pulled off Blaine and dropped his head to his hip, they panted together fast and hard, for what felt like hours, Kurt’s chest was sticky from where he had dropped to the mattress and landed in a pool of his own hot mess which had escaped Blaine’s body. He wrinkled his nose upon realisation and wanted to laugh at how disgusting he felt, yet utterly fan-fucking-tastic, and then he felt Blaine’s body jerk lightly under his, heard his deep laugh rumble up from his chest, up his throat and out through his dry parted lips.  
They laughed together, free and easy until Blaine hoisted Kurt up to him, lips landing on lips and hips aligning, Blaine’s eyes were dark and almost closed, his hair was almost matted to his head, and Kurt wished he had the energy to pull them both into the shower, but right now nothing mattered but this, but them.  
He rested his chin on Blaine’s sternum and looked up and deeply into Blaine’s eyes, he licked his lips and swirled a finger around his trail of chest hair between each breast plate.

 

“Do I even have to tell you how much I love you right now?” Blaine grinned, wide and slow, he lifted his head, straining his neck slightly and planted a soft kiss to Kurt’s nose and then lips, he dropped back down the pillows, his eyes sparkling with mirth and warmth and joy and utter sincerity, they spoke volumes, those burning bright orbs, they told Kurt how much he was loved, how much he was wanted, his wide toothy smile with the dimples and the crinkles showed Kurt how much that, everything they’d just got up to, meant to him, hot and dirty and incredible but filled with love and un-needed reassurance.  
This was them, always and forever.

 

“What were you saying about dinner?”


End file.
